Un sueño para ella
by Elizabeth Black Swann
Summary: Eli quiere conocer a su padre,Sirius la ayuda. Lily&James con su nuevo piso y ¿su colchón?. Katie&Remus regresan de Grecia ¿Remus celoso de Snape? y Peter... ¿Dónde esta Peter?
1. Chapter 1

Ufff…bueno aquí mi segundo fic! No puedo jurar que lo vaya a continuar, pero en teoría sí, ya que tengo muchas ideas.

Bueno, ya veréis que este fic también está basado en una película, algunos puede que hayáis leído un fic que se llama "Lo que una bruja quiere", que está basado en la película de "un sueño para ella", que quede claro: no es ningún plagio. La historia del fic es la misma, pero yo lo hago con distintos personajes, aunque también sea en la época de los merodeadores.

Disclaimer: hace falta?

**UN SUEÑO PARA ELLA**

**_1.-Apareces tú _**

"Me llamo Elizabeth Reynols, tengo diecisiete años y vivo en Estados Unidos, en un quinto piso sin ascensor del barrio de Chinna Town. Aunque solo estoy ahí en verano, Navidad y alguna que otra semana santa, ya que el resto del año lo paso en Europa, para ser más precisos en Reino Unido y, si queréis más precisión, os diré que estudio en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Exacto. Soy bruja. Y mi madre, que es con quién vivo, también. Hemos estado siempre las dos. Liby y yo. Aunque cada cumpleaños me ponía mi mejor vestido y pedía un deseo. Que alguien más estuviera con nosotros. Henry…"

……………………………………………………

Una pequeña niña rubia vestida con un vestidito chino rojo, estaba apoyada contra el hombro de una mujer de unos veinticinco años, vestida casi igual que la pequeña, pero con el pelo rubio mucho más largo.

-Mama.- murmuro la niña casi dormida.- Cuéntame otra vez la historia…

La mujer rió y miro a la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa.

-Nunca te cansas de oírla ¿eh?- dijo la mujer levantando la vista hacía el techo, haciendo memoria.- bien. Había una vez una cantante joven y con mucho estilo llamada Liby, que decidió conocer nuevos países y nuevas aventuras.

Un día, cuando se despedía de unos mercaderos beduinos, cayó por un barranco. Aunque no sabía, que allí, en el desierto de Marruecos, le esperaba su destino. Se llamaba Henry…

Se enamoraron loca, perdida y apasionadamente, y el jefe de una tribu beduina los caso.

Pero el destino no fue tan generoso con la joven.

Henry la llevó a Inglaterra para poder legalizar el matrimonio y así conocer a su familia. Pero Liby, no era lo que los padres de Henry consideraban una "lady".

Al fallecer repentinamente el padre de Henry, Liby supo que a partir de ese momento su marido estaría sometido a una gran presión, para llevar una nueva vida, pues ahora era Lord Dashwood.

De modo, aunque le partía el corazón, Liby supo que debía irse. Pero el destino fue muy generoso, ya que nueve meses después le dio el mejor regalo. Una preciosa hija a la que llamó Elizabeth… 

-Dulces sueños Elizabeth.- dijo Liby levantándose del lado de su hija.

-Dulces sueños mamá.- dijo Elizabeth mirando la foto de un hombre joven y apuesto.

-No puedo creer que hayas cumplido quince años.- grito su madre desde la cocina.

……………………………………………………

"Aunque mi verdadera aventura comenzó cuando cumplí mis dieciocho años, más de la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico.

Ese día mi madre y yo teníamos un trabajo en una boda."

Una camioneta con la bandera de los Estados Unidos llegaba a un jardín donde se podía ver una parca con mucha gente dentro. Un hombre se les acercó para ver que quería.

-¿traen algo?- preguntó mirando a Liby, que era quien iba al volante.

-Si.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Unas tres horas de Rock 'N' Roll descafeinado y una camarera impuntual.

Al decir eso la puerta corredera de la camioneta se abrió, mostrando a una chica rubia, con el pelo recogido y muy guapa. Aunque al levantar la cabeza se dio contra el techo de la camioneta.

-¡AU!- exclamó cayéndose por las prisas.

-¿Esta es su familia?- preguntó extrañado el hombre

-Ya ve- preguntó Liby sin borrar su sonrisa. -¿Puedo aparcar?

-Claro. Aparque por ahí.- le indicó el hombre.

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth andaba distraída escudriñando a los invitados, a ver si ya habían terminado de comer el segundo plato, cuando unos chillidos de mujer la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Es el día de nuestra boda!- gritaba la novia a su padre.- ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?

-Hija tranquila….

Elizabeth continúo caminando, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que tropezó con un pie que salía de una mesa con un mantel blanco (n/a: si si, que la niña se pasa medio fic cayéndose, que es un poco palurdilla ). Elizabeth se levantó deseando que nadie la hubiera visto y miro quien estaba bajo el mantel. Al ver que era el novio se quedo un poco parada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Fue directa hacía un hombre que estaba travesando una manzana con un cuchillo.

-¿Me lo presta?- dijo Elizabeth.

Y sin esperar respuesta lo cogió, dejando al hombre un poco parado. Elizabeth se paro delante de un cisne de hielo, y mirando que nadie la viera, empezó a romper el pico del animal. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos fue corriendo para que no se le cayera, aunque antes devolvió el cuchillo.

-Gracias.- dijo tirándolo por la mesa.

Se puso debajo de la mesa con el novio, procurando que el hielo no se cayera, cogió al novio que estaba borracho a más no poder, y le puso el hielo por dentro de la camisa.

-Arriba machote.- dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda para que notara más el hielo.

La reacción del hombre no se hizo esperar. Abrió los ojos de repente y dio un salto, casi tirando la mesa. El novio se fue hacía la pista de baile, donde bailaban numerosos invitados, y claro el pobre quería sacarse el hielo, así que tenía un brazo por encima de la espalda y otro por debajo, y los iba moviendo. Elizabeth al ver que todos se lo quedaban mirando, para que al pobre hombre no le dijeran nada, empezó a hacer lo mismo que él, pero moviéndose como si bailara.

-¡Huuoo!- gritó Elizabeth para disimular (todos los invitados la miraban con cara rara). Entonces vio a su madre, que la miraba con las cejas arrugadas y con cara de extrañada.- ¡Grita! ¡Canta!

Y Liby lo entendió. Cogió el micro rápidamente y empezó a cantar una canción movidita. Y sorprendentemente, todos los invitados empezaron a hacer lo mismo que Elizabeth y el novio borracho, que aun llevaba el hielo en la espalda y se lo intentaba quitar.

……………………………………………………

-¿Ha terminado señor?- preguntó Elizabeth con intención de recoger el plato.

-Si gracias.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamó una chica que estaba al lado del hombre. Era castaña, con media melena y con rizos, y llevaba un vestido negro.- ¿Elizabeth?

-Noele.- dijo Elizabeth con una falsa sonrisa.

Noele era una chica que iba a su mismo curso en Hogwarts, aunque no iba a Gryffindor, iba a Huffelpuf, y como ella también era de América, a la que podía se ponía a perseguir a Elizabeth, para demostrarle que era mejor que ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Noele falsamente, levantándose de su silla.

-Recoger el pollo a la cachatore.- contestó Elizabeth recogiendo platos.

-Por Merlín tu siempre tan graciosa.- dijo Noele persiguiéndola.- Voy a hacer unas practicas con Jackins y Taylor antes de entrar en la Academia de Derecho. Seré abogada del Ministerio.- terminó con una sonrisa de superioridad.- ¿Tu que harás?

-Servir el postre. Hay sorbetes variados.

-No. Me refiero si vas a ir a alguna Academia.

-Puede que a la Academia de la indecisión.- dijo Elizabeth irónicamente.

Aunque Noele, que era un poco cortita se quedo pensando y dijo:

-¿Esta en Ohayo?- preguntó interesada.

-Si…indecisión, Ohayo.- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa falsa.- Bueno tengo que irme. Diles hola a Jackins y a Taylor.

-Pero…

-Tengan la amabilidad de despejar la pista de baile.- dijo Liby.- La novia y su padre desean bailar un tema muy especial.

Elizabeth se quedó clavada en el sitió al oír eso. Vio con pena como salían la novia y su padre, como empezaban el baile, y como se les unían otros padres con sus hijas. Prefirió seguir recogiendo platos, aunque no podía evitar mirar a la pista.

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth estaba recogiendo saleros de las mesas cuando su madre se le acercó por detrás.

-Ya se.- dijo Liby.- He visto tu mirada.

-Hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo Elizabeth, pero se lo pensó mejor y le dijo a su madre todo lo que pensaba.- Mama cada vez que trabajamos en una boda veo a un padre bailando con su hija…Es que…no puedo dejar de pensar que yo nunca podré hacerlo.- paro un momento para seguir recogiendo saleros.- Se que crees que haces bien en mantenerme lejos de él pero…

-Cariño intento protegerte para que no te haga tanto daño como a mi.- dijo Liby.

-Le abandonaste tu mama ¿lo has olvidado?- dijo Elizabeth mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-Tampoco vino a buscarme Elizabeth.- dijo Liby subiendo el tono de voz.

-A lo mejor lo hubiera hecho si sabía que yo existía.- dijo en el mismo tono que su madre. Se sentó bruscamente dejando la bandeja, lo que hizo que todos los saleros se cayeran.

-No es tan sencillo…

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes mama?- dijo Elizabeth- Siento como si me faltara la mitad de mi persona. ¿Y si me falta la mitad como voy a saber quien soy de verdad?

-Elizabeth.- dijo Liby cogiéndola del brazo cariñosamente.- Conocer a alguien por que comparte tu mismo ADN no es la solución. La solución es conocerte a ti misma.- Elizabeth entorno los ojos al oír eso.- Anda vamos a robar las sobras. La lasaña tenía buena pinta.- al ver que su hija no decía nada pasó sus brazos por su cuello.- Te quiero más que a un millón de salmones suecos.

-Te quiero más que a un millón de emáneme.- dijo Elizabeth.

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth se puso a rebuscar periódicos de El Profeta viejos, donde salía un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, muy apuesto y formal. Elizabeth se quedó mirando las numerosas portadas donde salía su padre. Estaba decidida.

Cogió el teléfono (su madre y ella lo encontraban útil), y vigilo que su madre estuviera dormida. Por si acaso cogío el teléfono inalámbrico (n/a: que os pensabais, k ellas son mu guays! XD) y se encerró en el baño. Marco rápidamente un numero, y tras comprobar que lo había marcado bien, se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

……………………………………………………

A miles de quilómetros de ahí, pasado el océano atlántico, la isla de Irlanda, los numerosos pueblecitos de Gales, llegando a Londres, en una calle cercana a la estación de King's Cross, en un bloque de siete pisos, en el sexto piso, un piso vacío, solo equipado con un colchón, un teléfono y varios botes de pintura, se encontraba una joven pareja, muy muy joven, formada por una pelirroja de ojos verdes y por un moreno con lentes, que en ese momento había dejado aparcada la tarea de pintar su nuevo hogar y se revolcaban por el colchón haciendo quien sabe que (n/a: apuesto a que ya estáis pensando mal ¬¬ pues…pensad pensad que acertareis…).

De repente sonó el teléfono, instalado en un rincón el suelo, haciendo que la pareja se quedara quieta. La pelirroja hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el moreno, que estaba encima suyo no la dejo.

-Deja que suene.- le susurro al oído, mordisqueándole todo el ovulo.

La chica ante tal petición dejo de hacer fuerza, para sumergirse en ese fantástico paraíso que le ofrecía el moreno, aunque el paraíso no tiene sonidos repetitivos y alarmantes de teléfonos "toca pelotas", como ahora mismo lo había bautizado el chico interiormente. La pelirroja hizo fuerza para salir, pero no la dejaba, así que dio un empujón, haciendo que el chico cayera de lado al colchón.

-Lily.- se quejó.

-James.- imitó Lily en tono burleta. Corrió la pequeña distancia que le quedaba, para que no colgaran.- ¿Si?

_-¿Lily?_

-¡ELI!- gritó Lily emocionada.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Has recibido mi regalo?

_- tranquila pelirroja. ¿Esta James por aquí?_

Lily miro un momento atrás, viendo a un moreno con cara de enfadado por la interrupción.

-Si, te manda saludos.

Al oír eso James empezó a gesticular pasándose el dedo por el cuello lentamente. No era que al chico no le cayese bien Elizabeth, todo lo contrario, era su mejor amiga, pero no soportaba que nadie le interrumpiera cuando estaba con Lily.

_-Ya.- _dijo la chica sin creérselo_.- Seguro que estabais haciendo vete a saber que y he interrumpido y se ha enfadado._

-Que no mujer, que no.- dijo Lily sonando convencida.

_-Seguro que estabais en la ducha…_

-En realidad era en el colchón, la ducha no va.

_-Lo sabia_.- dijo Elizabeth soltando una risa_.- Bueno a lo que iba. Que me vuelvo a Londres._

-¿Cómo?- dijo Lily abriendo los ojos. James se acercó al teléfono para intentar oír la conversación.- ¿No estas con tu madre? ¿Os habéis peleado?- dijo preocupada.

-_No no, tranquila, todo esta bien.- dijo Elizabeth.- No te preocupes. Ya te contare._

-¿En serio?- insistió Lily apartando de un manotazo a James que no hacía más que pegarse al auricular como podía.- Que no la oigo.

_-En serio. Solo que si me pudierais venir a buscar al aeropuerto…_

-Claro, allí estaremos.- dijo Lily felizmente.- pero…-empezó la pelirroja dándose cuenta de algo.-¿Por qué vienes en avión? Coge un traslador.

_-Es_ _que…nunca he ido en avión…- _dijo Elizabeth como si fuera una niña pequeña avergonzada_.- me hacía ilusión…_

_-_Bueno, tú tranquila.- dijo Lily.- Que ya estaremos allí. Anda dime a que hora llegas.

……………………………………………………

"_Creo que lo mejor es que me tome uno o dos años sabáticos antes de ir a cualquier academia, para descubrir que quiero hacer en mi vida. Pero para eso necesito conocer a mi padre…_

_Mama siempre has dicho que en mi mano está escribir mi destino, pero, hasta ahora lo has estado escribiendo tu por mi._

_No te preocupes por mi, he hablado con Lily y me ha dicho que no hay problema en que me instale en su casa. Ya te llamaré y tranquila. Te quiero mama."_

Liby pulsó el botón para apagar el contestador. Se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida, para después enterrar la cara entre sus manos.

……………………………………………………

James aparcó el coche delante de su casa. Detrás iban Lily y Elizabeth, que había llegado a las diez al aeropuerto de Heathrow. Aunque antes de ir al piso habían pasado por los monumentos históricos de Londres, ya que Elizabeth tan solo iba a la estación de King's Cross y al Caldero Chorreante, para comprar los libros y demás y para coger el tren. En definitiva, que estaba en Londres dos veces al año durante siete años y solo conocía de la ciudad una estación y una taberna.

Así que la pareja, como buena gente que eran la habían llevado a dar una vuelta.

Se subieron al ascensor, tan solo Lily y Elizabeth, por que James cargaba las maletas y no le esperaron, así que subió a pie.

-Bien.- dijo Lily cuando ya estaban todos delante de la puerta del piso (James con la respiración entrecortada y tirado encima de las maletas)- Este es nuestro hogar.

Abrió la puerta y dejó ver un piso totalmente vació, emparquetado, y con las paredes blancas con manchas azules.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Lily emocionada.

-Eh…es…¿Blanco con manchas azules?- se atrevió Elizabeth no muy segura de su respuesta.

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó Lily sin hacer caso a Elizabeth.- Nos va a quedar genial.

-No si posibilidades tiene muchas.- dijo James en un suave murmuro mirando las paredes casi blancas.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Lily girándose con ojos amenazantes.

-Nada, nada…

-¿Por qué no lo pintáis con magia?- preguntó extrañada la rubia.

-¡Pero sí yo ya se lo digo!-exclamó James exasperado.

Lily los miró a los dos, examinándolos lentamente, para después fijar sus ojos en James.

-Así es más romántico.- susurro amenazadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Siii…-dijo Elizabeth dándole la razón.- así cuando os cansáis os podéis ir a "descansar" al colchón.- dijo poniendo especial énfasis a la palabra descansar.

La pareja se ruborizó casi al instante. Así que dieron el tema por zanjado.

Elizabeth observó el piso casi vacío, prestando mayor atención al colchón que había en medio de lo que en un futuro no muy lejano (si Merlín quería), sería el salón. Entonces reparo en algo.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

Lily pareció pensárselo unos instantes, para luego contestar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tu y yo en la cama.- dijo sentándose en el colchón.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó James soltando las maletas de cualquier manera.

-Tu en el suelo.- dijo Lily quitándole importancia con la mano.

-Al igual, yo no duermo en el suelo.

-¿No querrás que sea Eli la que duerma en el suelo?- dijo Lily levantándose.- ¿O yo?

-Claro que no pero…

-Esto…yo casi mejor que me quedo en el Caldero Chorreante.- dijo Elizabeth cogiendo las maletas.

-NO, TU TE QUEDAS- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Elizabeth soltó las maletas al instante aterrorizada. Y así, Eli vio lo que era la dura vida de pareja, empezando a discutir por algo sin importancia, terminado en temas que no venían a cuenta.

-No si yo ya lo sabía.- gritó Lily.- Sabía que no querías venir a vivir conmigo.

-¿He dicho yo eso?- gritó James- ¿Lo he dicho?

-No pero se te nota en…

-¿¡OS QUEREÍS CALLAR LOS DOS?

La pareja reparo en la rubia, sin recordar que estaba ahí. Elizabeth había cogido las maletas y los miraba severamente.

-Yo me voy al Caldero Chorreante. Tenéis dos opciones. Uno, dejar que me vaya yo sola y me pierda, me roben, trafiquen conmigo para venderme a un mercado de esclavos, me envíen a Rusia, me pongan en la cárcel y me hagan coser pelotas de fútbol o…- a estas alturas, Lily y James ya se habían perdido y ya se habían olvidado de que estaban discutiendo.- O…Acompañarme vosotros.

-La uno.- dijo James sin pensárselo.- Ale, que si vas preguntando seguro que solo te pierdes y te roban, el mercado de esclavos no está de moda aquí, tranquila.- concluyo ayudándola a coger una maleta.

-¿Pero que dices?- dijo Lily abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.- Te acompañamos, aunque…

-¿Aunque?- preguntaron los dos.

-Aunque el Caldero Chorreante está muy lejos de aquí. Pero tu tranquila que se una forma rápida y segura de llegar.

……………………………………………………

-A ver.- dijo Elizabeth.- ¿Me podéis volver a explicar que hacemos delante de la puerta de vuestra vecina?

Los tres estaban plantados delante de la puerta de la vecina de Lily y James, una cincuentona, con siete gatos, soltera y muy antipática.

-Lily va a ir por sal, luego cuando entre va a encerrar a la señora Sherman en la cocina y nosotros aprovecharemos para usar su chimenea, recuerdo que la nuestra está en construcción, y te iras al Caldero Chorreante.

-Aaaa…No es por nada, el plan es perfecto, muy bien elaborado, pero yo le veo una pequeña lagunilla…

Aunque no pudo seguir, porque Lily llamó al timbre y Elizabeth y James se tuvieron que esconder. Se oyeron unos pasos detrás de la puerta y una mujer con rulos abrió la puerta.

-¿Si?- dijo mirando de arriba a bajo a Lily.

-¡Hola señora Sherman!- dijo felizmente.- ¿Tiene sal?- dijo mostrando una cuchara.

La señora Sherman tardó en contestar, inspeccionando a Lily.

-Si, un momento.- dijo secamente cogiéndole la cuchara a Lily.

Lily siguió a la mujer con la mirada, y cuando vio que no se daba la vuelta, entro rápidamente.

-Tiene un piso muy bonito.- dijo Lily acercándose a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Quién le ha dicho que podía entrar?- dijo la mujer girándose bruscamente, aunque solo vio como la puerta se cerraba, y aunque no tenía seguro no se podía abrir.- ¡OIGA! ¿QUÉ HACE?

-Venga rápido.- dijo Lily.

James y Elizabeth entraron tan rápido como pudieron con todas las maletas. Llegaron hasta Lily que estaba delante de la chimenea.

-Aquí tienes los polvos flu.- dijo Lily poniéndoselos en una mano.- Nosotros te pasaremos a ver mañana por la tarde.

-Eh…Lily…

-Tranquila no hace falta que nos des las gracias.- dijo Lily quitándole importancia.

-Emm…Muy amable-dijo rápidamente- pero es que resulta que tengo una pequeña e insignificante pregunta.- dijo Eli.

-Pregunta pregunta.- dijo Lily felizmente.

- Bien, hasta donde tengo entendido la señora Sherman es muggle.

-Ya- dijo la pareja a coro.

-Y no sabe nada del mundo mágico.-continuo.

-Ya.- repitieron.

-Pues así.- dijo dulcemente Elizabeth- ¿Creéis realmente de que hay una remota posibilidad de que su chimenea este conectada a la red Flu?- esto ultimo lo dijo levantando la voz.

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre la pareja, sus sonrisas se borraron al instante, quedando sumidos en un trance.

-Como no pude caer en eso…- murmuraba James.

-Tu aún…pero yo…un premio Anual, con las mejores notas…- seguía Lily.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Oye que yo también era premio Anual.- replicó James.

-Chicos.- dijo Elizabeth poniéndose en una mano en la cadera.- Que tengo carné de aparición.

-¡Al igual!-exclamaron los dos.

-Eli guapa, que no se puede falsificar un carné de aparición, que eso es un delito muy gordo.- dijo James convencido.

-Oye vete un poquito a la mierda.- gritó Elizabeth.- Que me lo he sacado.

Lily, que había permanecido callada todo el rato contando con los dedos, abrió mucho los ojos y exclamo:

-¡Muy bien Eli! A la sexta va la vencida.

……………………………………………………

Al final Elizabeth había aparecido delante del Caldero Chorreante, después de haber sacado a la señora Sherman y haberle quitado la memoria (la pobre mujer le dio todo un paquete de sal a Lily) y de aprenderse las coordenadas del lugar, había llegado a su destino.

Entró decidida, con todas las maletas llevándolas como podía. Pasó entre algunos ex alumnos de Hogwarts con los que se saludo, pero sin entablar conversación. Al final pudo llegar a recepción, donde había un chico moreno cantando con una guitarra.

-It's been a long time coming, down this road - hizo una pausa- No así no.- dijo dándole un golpecito a la guitarra.- down this road.

-No, así está muy bien.

El chico moreno se giro. Tenía el pelo largo por encima de los hombros, era blanco como el papel, aunque en vez de darle un aspecto fantasmagórico, le daba un aspecto muy atractivo e interesante. Era muy guapo, con ojos gris claro y por lo que se podía apreciar, con muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Reynols?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Black?- dijo Elizabeth impresionada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Weno, hasta aquí el priemr capitulo, depende de si dejais reviews o no k lo siga.

Espero veros pronto i…dadle al GO!

Elizabeth Black Swann


	2. Lucky

**HeiDi-Lu**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. A mi me encanta esta película, y respecto a Ian, tienes razón esta como un queso! Así que he puesto a alguien que este a su altura para interpretarlo ;) espero que sigas leyendo, Bye!

**Gissell: **Bueno, no he tardado mucho no? Ai ai, Lily y James…van a tener muchos problemas para terminar su piso, si es que lo terminan, y james terminara de los nervios con la pelirroja. Sigue leyendo, Gracias!

**Lladruc**Hola cosa! K no se k dirte XD weno amore llegeix, enkara k ja te lagis llegit, k e fet cambios (no gaires xo weno) ale amorete k takieru molto molto!

**DALM: **Ole palurdina! K ets tope friki tia xo k takieru iwal, I k mas de ajudar a matar a gent XDXD tu y yo ya nos entendem, tatimu amorete!

**Susan 89: **gracias por leer jeje. Bueno,supongo que es fácil de suponer no que Eli y sirius terminaran juntos no? Y remus…sabremos ma´s de él en el tercer capitulo. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Hermione granger de potter**No he tardado mucho no? Jeje gracais por tu opinión. Te juro que un día de estos me paso por tu fic!

**Evy Potter**Cariñiku! Jejej amore trankila k ja hi aura mes puntillo Katy XDXD I lo k te vai dir k faria…pos u sento amore xo si k u fare jejej, tu trankila k ja ploraras ya, xo enkara falte molt! Takieru reina!

**keniliz**Como que no lo entiendes? Tu me dices donde te has perdido que yo te lo cuento ;)jejeje. Sigue leyendo!

**nora-9 Granger: **Y he actualizado! No he tardado no? Ala a leer!

**Ökô Stue Stevenson: **Bambino loco!JAjaj Stue Stue, no crec k arribi a ser cojm el cuando em di cuenta, xo weno s efara lo k s epodra. I kom k textrañes de k no i agin faltes? Nene k tink el corrector posat eee XDXD Ale llegeix cariñote k takiero molt!

**Melanie Tonks: **Gracias por leer! Aki esta el capi! Besos!

**julie black-8: **Amorette! Wenu u xento x tardar, xo wenuuu…k takieru molto mia regatzza! Wenu llegeix eee!

**UN SUEÑO PARA ELLA**

2.- _Lucky_

-It's been a long time coming, down this road - hizo una pausa- No así no.- dijo dándole un golpecito a la guitarra.- down this road.

-No, así está muy bien.

El chico moreno se giro. Tenía el pelo largo por encima de los hombros, era blanco como el papel, aunque en vez de darle un aspecto fantasmagórico, le daba un aspecto muy atractivo e interesante. Era muy guapo, con ojos gris claro y por lo que se podía apreciar, con muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Reynols?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Black?- dijo Elizabeth impresionada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Reynols?- preguntó Sirius mirándola de arriba a bajo-¿No deberías estar en América?

-Pues ya ves que no Black.- dijo Elizabeth.- He venido a registrarme. ¿Donde esta el recepcionista?

Sirius como toda respuesta cogió una plaquita en la que se podía leer Sirius Black con letras plateadas y la colocó delante de la chica. Elizabeth entornó los ojos con resignación.

-¿Pluriempleo?- preguntó sacando toda su documentación de una de las maletas.

-Uno de muchos.- contestó Sirius secamente.- Bien Reynols, voy a enseñarte como funciona esto.

Salió de detrás del mostrador y Elizabeth se fue tras él.

-El teléfono esta caput y no tenemos montacargas.- dijo apoyándose a un teléfono colgado en la pared que lo utilizaban los hijos de muggles.

-¿Ehh?- dijo Elizabeth frunciendo la frente.

-El teléfono no va.- contestó Sirius muy lentamente, como si hablara a una niña de tres años.- Y ascensor no hay.

-Aa…

Una chica con el pelo corto salió de una habitación, miro a Sirius, le sonrió y dijo:

-El tigre está libre.

Elizabeth siguió a la chica con la mirada, sin relajar su frente, que aun seguía fruncida.

-¿Qué tigre?- preguntó mirando a Sirius.

Este no pudo evitar reírse de lo cómica que resultaba la situación. Elizabeth y él se llevaban mal desde el primer día y solo fue cuando Lily y James empezaron a salir, que aceptaron llevarse medianamente bien, ya que compartían mejores amigos. Y ahora él le tenía que enseñar "vocabulario ingles".

Elizabeth tan solo lo miró con más mala cara.

-Tigre igual a baño.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- siete años en Reino Unido y aún no sabes eso.- siguió, chasqueando la lengua.- Creo que te tendré que enseñar mucho Reynols.

Elizabeth cruzó los brazos en señal de enfado y poso su mirada en la mesa de recepción. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el titular del Profeta, que estaba encima de la mesa.

Sin decir nada, lo cogió y empezó a leer. En la portada se podía ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años acompañado de una mujer morena de su misma edad y con la cara cuadrada y detrás una chica de la misma edad de Elizabeth, rubia y muy bien arreglada, que saludaba a la cámara.

LORD HENRY DARSHWOOD SE PRESENTA A LAS ELECCIONES DEL PRIMER MINISTRO DE MAGIA

_Lord Henry Darshwood declaró ayer delante de todos los jefes de los departamentos del Ministerio de Magia que se presentaba como candidato de su partido a las elecciones para Primer Ministro de Magia, dejando su cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores._

"_Nacer donde he nacido me da derecho a tomar decisiones en nombre de la gente de mi país" declró Lord Darshwoood._

_La noticia ha sido muy bien acogida por los miembros del Ministerio, aseguran que si Darshwood llega a ser Ministro se solucionarían muchos problemas._

_Otros contentos con la noticia han sido todos los seguidores de Darshwood, que han ido delante de su mansión de Hoxton para darle todo su apoyo._

_Además, Darshwood celebrará dentro de tres semanas su enlace con Glyniss Chartram, acogiendo también una hijastra, la encantadora Clarissa Chartram._

_Las sorprendentes declaraciones de Lord Darshwood han causado una gran sensación en Lords Newster. Nadie duda, de que se ha convertido en una fuerza política imparable…(pg.15 para más detalles)_

-¿Reynols?- dijo Sirius pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos.- ¿Estas bien?

-Es…es mi padre.- dijo Elizabeth con la mirada perdida en la foto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sirius creyendo haber oído mal.

……………………………………………………

-_ Nadie duda, de que se ha convertido en una fuerza política imparable.-_ dijo un hombre de edad entrada, pero derecho, dejando un ejemplar del Profeta encima de una mesita de té.- He de reconocer, Henry, que cuando sugeriste renunciar a tu puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, ehem, bueno, empecé a dudar de tu cordura.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero no, has sido una bomba política.

-Dirás que soy ingenuo Alister.- dijo Henry dando unos papeles a un hombre entrajado.- Pero creo que posiblemente este haciendo lo correcto.

-Ya.- dijo Alister mirando cómplice a Henry.- Uno puede hacer lo correcto y seguir siendo un triunfador.

-Las ultimas encuestas nos dan seis puntos de ventaja señor.- dijo el hombre que había recogido los papeles.- Todo gracias a ti Henry.

-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo Alister siguiendo a Henry, que se había levantado del sillón.- Estas transformando la imagen del partido al que tu padre tanto amaba.- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar unos papeles.- Estaría orgulloso de ti. Mírate: eres joven, innovador, idealista, tienes una reputación impecable (n/a: no por mucho tiempo )…

En ese instante entró una mujer de la misma edad de Henry, vestida con un vestido negro y blanco y con un moño muy elegante.

-Y una novia fabulosa con los mejores contactos.- dijo acercándose a Henry. Todos los ocupantes de la sala rieron la gracia de la mujer.- Perdona papa.- dijo mirando a Alister.- Pero si no te robo a Henry no llegara a tiempo de pronunciar su discurso en San Mungo.

-Oh vaya.- dijo Henry buscando el discurso entre los bolsillos de su túnica.- Mi discurso…

-En el bolsillo derecho querido.- dijo Glyniss señalando dicho bolsillo.

Henry puso la mano en el bolsillo derecho y sacó un papel muy bien doblado. Soltó un suspiro tranquilo y lo enseño a los ocupantes de la sala, que volvieron a soltar una risa. La mujer llegó hasta donde estaba Henry y le cogió del brazo.

-Pienso en todo.

-Bueno señores, creo que hemos terminado.- dijo soltándose disimuladamente de Glyniss.- Gracias.

-Pasadlo bien.- dijo Alister.

Glyniss llegó hasta la altura de su padre y dijo:

-¿Qué tal nuestro muchacho?

-Yo diría que si no pisa muchos cayos podemos tener delante al próximo Primer Ministro.- dijo mirando a su hija.

-Excelente.- contestó Glynnis con una sonrisa.

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth y Sirius andaban por el puente Westminster Br entre la multitud de gente. Después de que Elizabeth le contara todo lo referido al motivo de su viaje, Sirius en un acto de simpatía por la chica, se la llevó del Caldero Chorreante insistiéndole que necesitaba tomar el aire.

-Black no se sí voy a ser capaz.- dijo Elizabeth mirándose los pies.

Sirius fijó su mirada gris en ella, con una mirada severa.

- Reynols es tu padre. Has cruzado medio mundo para verle. No puedes echarte atrás.

Elizabeth reflexiono pensando en las palabras del moreno.

-Pero él ahora tiene una familia.- dijo mirando a los ojos del chico.- Ya las has visto. Son elegantes, sofisticadas, así que ¿Cómo voy a gustarle yo?

-Si.- dijo Sirius muy convencido.- En eso llevas razón.

-Calla.- dijo Elizabeth con el asomo de una sonrisa.- No se, no es tan sencillo como yo creía. Quizá debería volver a casa y dejar que haga su vida.

Sirius no contestó. Se la quedó mirando y luego siguió andando, dejándola atrás.

-Black.- dijo corriendo un poco para ponerse a su altura.- Gracias.

Y ahora fue ella, la que siguió andando, dejando al chico plantado en medio del puente.

……………………………………………………

La mañana siguiente, Lily y James andaban cogidos de la mano por la calle, dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Caminaban felizmente, ya que la pequeña discusión de ayer ya estaba arreglada (con la importante colaboración del colchón). Pero siempre hay algo que estropea la felicidad, si más no la de uno de los dos.

Pasaron por delante de una tienda de muebles y Lily, instantáneamente se acercó al escaparate. Estuvo mirando y remirando durante unos minutos, hasta que con cara seria dijo:

-James ¿te gusta el amarillo?

-Mmm…si…-contestó el chico dudoso.

-Perfecto.- exclamó Lily con una sonrisa.-Es que el azul carga mucho ¿No?- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.- Así que podemos pintar el salón de este amarillo.- concluyó señalando el escaparate.

James se había quedado paralizado, y así siguió, con al mirada perdida en el escaparate.

-¿James?- dijo Lily preocupada.- ¿James?

Este, giró la cara lentamente y susurro:

- Lily…Ya teníamos toda una pared pintada.

……………………………………………………

-Aquí esta la dirección.- dijo Sirius - ¿sabrás llegar sola?

Elizabeth asintió no muy convencida con un papelito entre las manos. Sirius le había conseguido la dirección de su padre moviendo algunos contactos del ministerio.

Se le hizo extraño que con tan solo una tarde pudieran hablar tan bien sin ningún problema, cuando en Hogwarts no podían ni verse.

- Reynols.- dijo Sirius levantándole la barbilla- Todo va a salir bien.

-Gracias.- susurro Elizabeth.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, mirándose fijamente. Sirius aún no la había soltado y tampoco es que a ella le molestara mucho…

-Ehem ehem.

En menos de dos segundos Sirius soltó la barbilla de la chica y ella dio un respingo hacia atrás.

James era el que había carraspeado, y tanto él como Lily los miraban con cara de haberse tragado un hipogrifo.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?- dijo Lily con una ceja levantada.

-No, no- dijo Elizabeth rápidamente.- En absoluto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A por nada mujer.- dijo James sonriendo.- Solo por el hecho de que os conocéis desde hace unos siete años y durante este periodo de tiempo no habéis podido cruzar cuatro palabras seguidas sin agrediros mutuamente.

Lily asintió acercándose más a James y apretando el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Elizabeth y Sirius intercambiaron una rápida mirada, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Bueno yo me voy que tengo prisa.- dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- chilló Lily- ¿Por Londres tu sola? Pero si no sabes ni donde esta la parada de metro más cercana.

-Lils que tengo prisa.- suplicó Elizabeth.- Sirius te lo cuenta ¿Si?

-¿Sirius?- repitió Lily- ¿Le llamas Sirius?

Pero Elizabeth no contesto porque se había ido tan rápido como había podido. Lily se giró con mirada amenazante hacía el moreno, que dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

-Cuéntame que pasa ahora mismo Black si no quieres quedarte sin derechos de padre.

Sirius trago saliva ante la amenaza de la pelirroja.

-Bueno pues…

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth se bajo del autobús Noctambulo dando un pequeño salto. Miró el papelito que le había dado Sirius, para luego mirar la imponente mansión amarilla que se alzaba delante suyo.

-Vaya...- murmuro para sí.

Se acercó a la alta y negra verja, donde un hombre custodiaba la casa desde dentro. Al ver que Elizabeth se acercaba el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?

Elizabeth inspecciono la casa.

-Emm…No, la verdad es que no.- dijo sonriendo.- Gracias.

……………………………………………………

En la misma mansión, Glyniss y su hija estaban sentadas en una larga mesa desayunando.

-Pefecto, hasta luego.- dijo Glyniss. Ahora estaba hablando a distancia por la red de polvos flu.- Chao, chao, chao, chao.

Apuntó algo en la agenda y luego miró a su hija.

-¿No habrás olvidado tu compromiso de esta tarde con Lady Raywood, verdad Clarissa?

Clarissa lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Va a recomendarnos para el palco real de **_Arshgood, _**nos tienen que ver ahí.

-Creía que casándote con Henry no tendríamos que esforzarnos tanto con los demás.

-nos casamos dentro de cinco semanas y hasta entonces debemos guardar las apariencias.- dijo Glyniss con las manos cruzadas.- Mira lo que le pasó a Olivia Dixon cuando viajó a China el año pasado.

-¿Quién es Olivia Dixon?- preguntó Clarissa con la frente fruncida.

-Exacto.- dijo Glyniss.

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth había llegado a la parte de la pared que el vigilante no veía. Sabía que no le hubieran dejado pasar, así que no hacía falta esforzarse. Prefería hacer las cosas a su manera.

Miró el muro que tenía delante. Sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba lleno de hiedra y le sería muy fácil subir. Aseguró la pequeña mochila en su hombro y se dispuso a subir. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba arriba. Cuando iba a bajar noto algo…¡Su mochila se había enganchado! Forcejó unos instantes para luego caer hacía dentro del jardín.

……………………………………………………

Clarissa abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡¿Lo has visto!- exclamó señalado el muro.

-¿El que?- preguntó su madre.

- un pajarraco norme se ha caído del muro.- dijo Clarissa levantándose

Glyniss se la quedó mirando y dijo:

-¿Sufres alucinaciones hija?

Clarissa arrugó la frente y volvió a mirar el muro.

……………………………………………………

Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente temiendo por si alguien la había visto. Se escondió entre los múltiples árboles hasta llegar al ventanal más próximo, donde solo le dio tiempo a ver a una chica rubia gritando.

……………………………………………………

Gliynis se llevó un trozo de huevo finamente a la boca. Aunque lo escupió al instante.

-¡Los huevos están fríos como témpanos!- exclamó dejando la cucharita y limpiándose con la servilleta.- Lo primero que haré cuando lleve esta casa será despedir a todos estos sirvientes seniles.

El mayordomo que estaba sirviendo el té le dirigió una mirada altanera.

-Tendrás que líbrate antes del viejo murciélago- dijo Clarissa.- Ella nunca te lo permitirá.

En ese mismo instante una mujer vieja con un chubasquero verde y un gorro de paja entró en el salón.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis tijeras de podar?- preguntó cogiendo una galleta.- El viejo murciélago no recuerda donde las puso.

La chica como toda respuesta se tapó el lado de la cara con la mano.

Y casi al mismo tiempo que la mujer, Henry entró en la sala.

-buenos días.- dijo formalmente.

-Buenos días Henry.- dijo la mujer.

-buenos días mamá.- contestó Henry.- Glyniss.- siguió acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Clarisa.

La joven rubia saludó con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse mirando el ventanal que tenía delante.

-¿habéis dormido bien?- preguntó Henry hiendo hasta su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora sí, Clarissa vio claramente como una chica estaba en la ventana y echaba a correr. Clarissa se levantó y dio un grito.

-Parece que no.- dijo Henry contestándose a su pregunta.

-¡Hay alguien en la ventana!- gritó levantándose y señalando la ventana.- Y ahora no es ninguna alucinación.

Henry se levantó tirando su servilleta airado.

-Son esos dichosos paparazzis otra vez.- dijo Glyniss retocándose el pelo.

-Percy avisa a los del ministerio.- dijo Henry dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.- No tolerare este circo sensacionalista en mi propia casa.

……………………………………………………

"Oh Merlín" pensó Elizabeth corriendo tanto como podía. Ahora sí que ya podía darse prisa a salir de esa casa si no quería problemas.

Creyó ver su salvación en un pasillo de piedra cubierto y con columnas, al menos ahí podría resguardase sin estar tanto a la vista. Corrió hasta detrás de una columna, pero chocó contra algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Henry cogió a la chica por los brazos inspeccionando su cara. Parecía no tener más de veinte años, menos incluso e iba vestida con unos tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes de algodón muggles, aunque llevaba una varita en el bolsillo derecho.

-¿Ha donde crees que vas eh?- dijo Henry.

- Eres tu…- murmuro la chica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguiréis espiándome para daros cuenta de que aquí no hay ninguna noticia?- dijo gravemente.

-Lo siento.- dijo Elizabeth nerviosa.- Creo que te equivocas, yo…

-Eso cuéntaselo a las autoridades.- dijo Henry arrastrándola hacía el interior de la casa.

Henry llevó a Elizabeth hasta un gran recibidor donde estaba una larga escalinata que llevaba a los diferentes pisos.

-¿Quién te envía?- preguntó el hombre bruscamente- ¿El Profeta? ¿Corazón de Bruja?- dijo con repulsión.-Siéntate.- ordeno cogiendo una silla y poniéndola en medio de la sala.

Elizabeth obedeció al instante, más que nada porque si no lo hacía ella la abría sentado él.

- Lo más avergonzarte es que usen a chicos de la calle- paró un momento para mirar a la joven. No había abierto la boca para nada, ni se había quejado por si le había hecho daño. Una sensación de culpabilidad invadió al hombre.- No debes tener más de diecinueve años.- dijo inspeccionando las finas facciones de la chica. Apartó la cara al ver que ella no hacía ningún signo de apartar la mirada.- Toma esa foto y vete.

-Dieciocho.- dijo Elizabeth si dejar de mirarlo. Henry la miro sin entender lo que decía.- Tengo dieciocho años y…- abrió su mochila y sacó la vieja foto de él en Marruecos- Ya tengo una foto tuya.- dijo tendiéndosela.

Henry la cogió y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la vio. En ese momento llegaron todos los ocupantes de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó Glyniss.

-¿Quién demonios te la ha dado?- dijo Henry ignorando a su prometida.

-Me la dio Liby.- dijo Elizabeth mirando a Henry.

-¿Liby?- dijo Glyniss.- ¿la cantante que conociste encima de un camello?

-¿Por qué te la tendría que haber dado Liby?- dijo Henry volviendo a ignorar a Glyniss.

-Por que pensó que le gustaría que supiera como era mi padre.- contestó Elizabeth con su mirada azul clavada en la mirada de Henry.

Henry, Glyniss, Clarissa, la madre de Henry y Percy, el mayordomo se quedaron petrificados.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Reynols. Soy hija de Liby y…- volvió a abrir la mochila y sacó un papel donde se podía ver el sello del Ministerio Americano- Según esto también soy hija tuya.

Todos permanecieron callados unos instantes. Elizabeth noto como cinco pares de ojos la escrutaban.

-Por Merlín.- murmuro Glyniss llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Vaya.- siguió Clarissa con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Parece que te divertiste en Marruecos más de la cuenta.

-Por Merlín.- volvió a murmurar Glyniss.

- Te…Tengo una…- susurro Henry. Pero no siguió ya que no podía, no le salían las palabras. Desesperado buscó la mirada de su madre, a ver si ella le podía explicar algo. Pero cuando la encontró, vio que ella también estaba en estado de shock.- Soy el pa…

Elizabeth aún lo miraba y sonreía. Henry miró otra vez el papel del Ministerio Americano y luego a "su hija".

-N…no…- dijo intentándose hacer a la idea.- Es imposible. Tiene…tiene que ser un error.

-Exacto.- dijo Glyniss arrancando el papel de las manos de su prometido.- Un error. Un trozo de papel no demuestra nada. Esa mujer, Liby, debió escribir el primer nombre que pensó.- dijo soltando una risita y tendiéndole el papel a Elizabeth.

Pero Elizabeth no lo cogió, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario a Glyniss.

-Tu eres el único hombre en el que ha pensado toda su vida.- dijo Elizabeth volviendo a mirar a Henry.

Henry levantó la vista al oír eso y volvió a mirar a Elizabeth. Instantáneamente le encontró parecido con su madre. Las dos rubias y con una carita de ángel, como solía decir.

-Emm… si ya.- dijo Glyniss.- Henry ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento por favor?- pero Hnery no contestó. Seguía mirando y remirando a la chica.- Henry.- repitió. Y enseguida le llegó una idea en la mente que consiguió aterrarla.- ¿No irás a creerla verdad?

Elizabeth se levantó y cogió su mochila.

- Quizá no debería haber venido.- dijo mirando a Henry.- Veo que te ha causado una fuerte impresión. Yo también estoy flipando aunque lo sé desde que tenía tres años.- ante esto ultimo Henry y su madre intercambiaron una mirada.- Entiéndeme. Flipando en el buen sentido. Llevaba toda la vida esperando este momento.- entonces paró a pensar un momento.- Bueno…no lo imaginaba así, era algo más normal.- dijo torciendo la boca.- Entiendo que ha sido un error haber venido.

Elizabeth se levantó inspeccionando la sala, preguntándose que pasillo debía tomar para irse.

Vio que el más amplio daba a una puerta negra que parecía la de entrada, así que decidió tirar por ahí. Henry la siguió con el certificado de nacimiento en la mano.

-¿Dices que lo has sabido siempre?- dijo siguiéndola.

-si.- dijo Elizabeth parándose, sin entender muy bien a que venía la pregunta.

-Henry- suplicó Glyniss.- ¿Qué ha sido de la teoría del error que estábamos barajando hace un momento?

- Bueno.- dijo la madre de Henry con una sonrisa.- Ahora que ya está todo aclarado ¿Qué tal una taza de té y un buen trozo de Plum Cake?

-¿No creyó tu madre que yo merecía un poco de consideración?- siguió Henry mirando a Elizabeth.

-Olvidémonos del Plum Cake.- dijo la madre de Henry entornando los ojos.

Elizabeth no contestó y siguió andando hacía la puerta. Todos la siguieron con la mirada esperando que dijera algo más antes de marcharse.

-No, espera cariño.- dijo la madre de Henry. Luego se encaró a su hijo.- No podemos dejar que se marche así.

-¿Aviso a un hotel, señor?- dijo Percy con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Para decir que exactamente?- dijo Glyniss desagradablemente- ¿Qué el candidato electoral más famoso de su generación quiere reservar habitación para una adolescente?- dijo con ironía.- La prensa se te echaría encima cariño.- concluyó posando las manos en los hombros de Henry.

-¿Podemos dejar la prensa al margen?- dijo Henry cansado y nervioso.

-No.- dijo su madre.- Glyniss tiene razón.

-Menos mal que alguien más tiene los pies en la tierra.- dijo Glyniss sonriendo.

-Ella debe quedarse aquí.- dijo la madre de Henry con una espléndida sonrisa.- Con nosotros.

……………………………………………………

Bueno, siento haber tardado pero no quería actualizar sin tener terminado el tres, así que si sois muy buenos dejareis muchos revis y haréis a una servidora feliz, que actualizara más pronto JEJEJ ee pero que no lo digo en broma! DALDLE AL GO!


	3. Te busque

**Armelle Potter** Dma...dma... pos ese dma ja a arrivat ! a k soc molt bona persona ? u pots dir eee ejejje. Wenu reineta k llageixis i k taradi molt k x aki ja comense a surtir el emule jejej. Tst wapix ja nos verem el dissabte(la tete potse fa el cumple x al cambry i x a mi) o el dumenge a los borgia (k ganes tinc de verela diossssss !) Takieru neni llegeix ! TST !

**Ökô Stue Stevenson:** Stue de mi coraxon! Uix mi nenne kom tastimuuu ! Weno weno, ja sas k el siriusin i la eli tardaran, xo akabaran junts ! no mas d ematar ni res eeee ! ale llegeix, enkara k ja las llegit el capi XD deixa revi! jejej

**Evy Potter** Am0rinnnn ! aiai, k volem un tio i no el trobem, weno, x tu el remus i x mi el sirius ok ? jejej enkara k aki ja tenen parejillas , xo els hi prenem! Wenu cariñu llegeix k takieruuu! TiK 4 ever!( a ver si me trufes x kedar eee ))

**Dulce Black:**Holas ! gracias por tu revi, ale lee y me dices a ver que te parece! Nos vemos!

**Lladruc** Amoretttt! K ja se k las llegit xo u tornes a fer vale? I me deixes revi, i fesme publicitat x el teu fic ajjaja. tAkierUUU ! KiK 4 ever ! K takieru moltisim reiet I k enkara ted e posar coses a lagenda! Xo ja teu poxare ee!

Ale rei nos veiem un dia d'estos ok? TKm!

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo** Hola! Gracias por tus reviews, me alegraste el dia jeje. Bueno me alegro de que te guste, pero Lily y James aún no estan casados, pero pronto lo estaran, porque James aún se lo tiene que pedir. James la aguanta por que quiere con toda su alma a su pelirroja, con caprichos incluidos. De momento prueban viviendo juntos, y bueno, a parte de las pequeñas discusiones que tienen por la decoración, lo otro les va bastante bien ;D el otro fic, te doy un menos para leer, porque no lo continuare, pero este si ee! bUeno anda no te entretengo mas! Sigue leyendo!

**Susan89:** gracias por el revi! Sigue leyendo!

**3-UN SUEÑO PARA ELLA**

**Te busque**

-Ella debe quedarse aquí.- dijo la madre de Henry con una espléndida sonrisa.- Con nosotros.

……………………………………………..

-No se cariño, tan solo digo que tendríamos que investigar algo más sobre ella antes de que destruya tu carrera política.- dijo Glyniss nerviosa, con una taza de café en las manos. Estaban ella, Henry y Clarissa en una habitación a parte tomando un te para tranquilizarse.- Antecedentes delictivos, enfermedades, tres seises en la nuca…( rollo el niño de la profecía).

-No tenemos que investigar nada Glyniss.- contestó Henry mirando por la ventana a Elizabeth y a su madre hablar animadamente.- Tiene mi foto, tiene un certificado de nacimiento y tiene…tiene mis ojos.

-Pero cariño tenemos que saber más sobre tu presunta hija ilegítima.- insistió aún más Glyniss.

-En realidad no es una hija ilegítima.- dijo Henry dando un sorbo a su té. Glyniss, en cambio, al oír eso lanzó todo el que tenía en la boca.- Su madre y yo estábamos casados.- ante las miradas expectantes de las dos mujeres siguió.- Bueno, nos casamos en una ceremonia beduina, pensábamos legalizarlo nada mas llegar pero…- Henry notó comos e le hacía un nudo en la garganta.- por algún motivo Liby decidió…vamos, se fue.

-Llevándose algo tuyo por lo visto.- dijo Clarissa sin vergüenza.

-Clarissa cierra el pico.- gritó su madre abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Puede que alguien tendría que haberse cerrado otra cosa hace 18 años.- contestó de mala manera la rubia, yéndose pomposamente.

Glyniss como toda respuesta, se le cayó la taza de té al intentar llevarse las manos a la cabeza por como se estaba volviendo Clarissa últimamente.

……………………………………………………

-Vale, ahora cuéntame la versión de verdad- dijo James dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Había aprovechado que Lily se había encontrado con una amiga de Hogwarts y habían ido de compras por el callejón Diagon, para poder interrogar a su amigo.

-¿Qué versión?- preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-Vamos Padfood.- dijo James sentándose bien en su taburete.-¿Crees realmente que me voy a creer que lo has hecho por que si¿Por qué eres como María Teresa de Calcuta?- concluyó James esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Oh vamos, Prongs!- exclamó sirius.- No lo he hecho por nada en especial.

-Sirius…- dijo James mirándolo por encima de sus lentes.

-¡Vale esta bien!- exclamó Sirius dando un golpe en la mesa.- Lo hice porqué me dio lástima ¿Vale?

Si Sirius creía que su amigo se daría por vencido iba muy equivocado, porqué James seguía mirándolo con esa mirada dando a entender que sabía que había más.

-¡Oh Merlín¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?-gritó Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos.- Bien…vale.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.- Lo hice porque me sentía solo.- James lo miró sin entender.- Si solo, no se. Tu viviendo con Lil's, Remus en Naxos (una isla griega) con Katie y Peter que ya no sabemos ni donde está metido, pues como que me sentía solo y luego llegó Eliza…digo Reynols.- rectificó rápidamente, ante lo que James sonrió.- Y nos pusimos a hablar y como que me iba olvidando de todo. Me contó lo de su padre y creí que ella también debería sentirse sola y la intente ayudar buscando la dirección. Ayer por la tarde estuvimos hablando y…pues no tenía ganas de lanzarle ningún maleficio y creo que ella a mi tampoco.- hizo una pequeña pausa para beber.- ¿Crees que estoy madurando?- preguntó asustado.

James sonrió dejando la cerveza en la barra y encarando a su amigo.

-No hermano, mucho peor: creo que te estas enamorando.

……………………………………………………

-¡Nos cancelan la investigación!- gritó una chica agitando una carta.

Remus Lupin levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba estudiando.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin acabar de entender lo que decía la chica.

-Que nos volvemos a Londres, Remus.- murmuro la chica dejándose caer en un pequeño sofá.- Nos cancelan la investigación por falta de resultados.

-Katie…- murmuro Remus impotente al ver que de los ojos de la chica caía una lágrima.

-Todo nuestro trabajo a la mierda.- susurro Katie sin mirar al chico.- Estábamos tan cerca.- dijo- tanto…

Como toda respuesta, Remus dio un corto beso a la chica, que tan solo sonrío y se abrazó a él.

-Sé lo que habría significado para ti encontrarla.- susurro al oído del chico.

Remus permaneció callado. Si, si hubieran podido seguir, habrían encontrado algo que cambiaría su vida y la de muchos más como él.

-Voy a empezar a empacarlo todo.- dijo Katie con una sonrisa triste.

-Ahora te ayudo.- dijo Remus dándole otro beso.

Aunque Remus lo que hizo fue salir al pequeño balcón de la casita en la que estaban alojados. A fuera vio el mar y la playa, todas las casas, unas más grandes que otras, pero todas blancas. Lanzó un suspiro lastimero. Echaría de menos todo eso, la casa, Katie…Katie, se giró para ver a la chica que ahora se estaba haciendo una coleta con su corto pelo. Cada día se sorprendía más estando con ella, puede que por lo apasionada que era, y que tenía que reconocerlo, esa pasión era pegadiza.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que no podía llegar a una caja que había en lo alto de un armario y tenía que coger un taburete, bufando desesperada. Katie era muy bajita, apenas llegaba al 1,60. Tenía el pelo castaño, con un poco de flequillo y cortado todo recto y le llegaba por encima de los hombros. De no ser porque tenía cuerpo de mujer, todo el mundo creería que era una niña. Podía ser por eso que todo el que la conocía intentaba protegerla siempre, porque la veían frágil, pero de frágil no tenía nada, y eso Remus ya lo había entendido.

Katie notó la mirada del licántropo en su nuca. Se giró para encararlo y vio que la estaba mirando. Odiaba cunado hacía eso, porque cuando ella se daba cuenta de que él la miraba, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo, ni apartar la mirada de ella. Notaba como si la dejara al desnudo, como si a cada gesto que hacía pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba y sentía.

Remus le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue para la otra punta de la habitación, donde tenía el escritorio, y empezó a recoger todos los papeles.

Sin proponérselo, Katie hizo lo que a ella tanto le molestaba. Se quedó absorta mirando a Remus recoger los papeles de su escritorio. Siempre se juro a si misma no depositar demasiados sentimientos en alguien, pero con él era diferente. Creía que estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada de su pelo, castaño claro y largo, de sus ojos color miel, de su cara tierna y dulce y ¿Por qué negarlo? También estaba enamorada de su cuerpo, que tantas veces había sido suyo en la ciudad de Naxos.

-Remus.- dijo sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-¿Sí?- contestó levantando la vista para mirarla.

-Te quiero.- dijo la castaña sin ningún miramiento-Venga vamos a recoger todo lo del piso de abajo.-siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Aunque Remus se quedó clavado en el suelo viendo como ella se iba bajando las escaleras.

Le…¿Le quería?

……………………………………………………

-Bien Elizabeth.- dijo Lady Dashwood. Le había enseñado casi toda la casa y ahora la llevaba a su nueva habitación.

Lady Dashwood abrió la enorme puerta dejando a Elizabeth clavada en el suelo. La habitación era enorme, con una cama de matrimonio con doseles en una pared, un armario empotrado en la pared, un enorme ventanal en la otra punta, con un pequeño sofá delante, y en una esquina había una mesita de té con dos sillas, todo en tonos crema y pastel.

-¿Te gusta, querida?- pregunto la mujer aguantando una sonrisa al ver la cara de Elizabeth.

-¿Qué si me gusta?- consiguió articular al final.- Esto es más grande que todo nuestro piso, que el restaurante chino de abajo, que la tintorería de enfrente, que la sala común de Gryffindor, que…

-Esta bien querida.- dijo Lady Dashwood sonriendo.- he cogido la idea. Enviare a Percy a por tus cosas.

-Gracias Lady Dashwood - dijo Elizabeth intentando abrazarse a su abuela. Aunque esta la aparto.

-Soy británica querida.- dijo en tono militar pero sin mala fe.- solo demostramos afecto a perros y a caballos.

-Ah.- dijo Elizabeth mirando la habitación. Cuando vio que la mujer estaba despistada se abrazó fuerte a ella.- Gracias, eres la monda.

-La…monda.- repitió la mujer no muy segura y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

……………………………………………………

-Vamos.- dijo James empujando a su amigo, aunque este se resistía.- Padfood, entra de una vez.

Con un fuerte empujón, consiguió que Sirius se metiera dentro de la cabina telefónica de la esquina de la calle.

-No se como demonios me has convencido.- refunfuño Sirius sacando un papelito donde se podía ver un numero de teléfono.

-Fácil.- contestó James apoyándose en la cabina.- Te mueres de ganas por saber si ha llegado y sí se queda.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Ten amigos para esto.- murmuro Sirius mientras marcaba el número. James le oyó y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás.

-Lo dudo.- contestó Sirius antes de que empezaran a sonar los marcajes del teléfono.

……………………………………………………

En la residencia Dashwood se oyó un teléfono desde cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Clarissa, sin dar tiempo a nadie a llegar al único teléfono que había, estaba rezando con los dedos cruzados.

_-_Qué sea Regulus, que sea Regulus- dijo murmurando con los ojos cerrados y con los dedos cruzados. Inspiro y exhalo y contestó con voz altiva.- Residencia de los Dashwood ¿Diga?

-Hola, soy Sirius Black.- contestó una voz de chico al otro lado. Clarissa intentó recordar el nombre, para ver si tenía parentesco con su Regulus.- ¿Está Elizabeth Reynols?

Clarissa notó como le subía toda la sangre al cerebro, y su cara se convertía en un tomate con peluca rubia.

-No, no está.- contestó casi gritando y con altivez. Luego se tranquilizó y hablo con un tono dulce.- En realidad no hay nadie aquí con este nombre.

-Vaya…- dijo el chico con voz decepcionada.- ¿si la ve puede decirle que Sirius Black la busca?

-Claro que si.- dijo Clarissa al borde de un ataque de nervios. Colgó enfurecida el auricular.- O no.

……………………………………………………

Henry observó el vaso medio lleno que tenía delante. La poción para el dolor de cabeza era de un blanco grisáceo y muy amarga. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al volver a notar el asqueroso sabor de la bebida, pero necesitaba despejar la mente.

-Mi punto es.- empezó uno de los tres asesores de Herny.- que Henry tiene ventaja en su oponente, en que él ha sabido mantenerse al margen de los escándalos.

-¿Has terminado de decir lo obvio?- preguntó Alister altivamente.

Henry se acercó a sus tres consejeros, intentando evitar que se mataran entre ellos.

-¿Qué sugieres tu entonces?- dijo levantando un poco la voz el asesor.

-A ver, que tenemos aquí.- murmuro Alister más para si mismo que para los otros. Rebuscó un poco entre el papeleo y pareció dar con uno que le convenció- Aja, la Gala Real de la Moda.-Alister se recostó más en su sillón, dando a entender que tenía la solución. -Mi idea es.- empezó con una sonrisa altiva.- que le demos la historia a la prensa. La presentamos en la Gala, como la hija de la que Henry siempre ha sabido, pero a la que ha visto en raras ocasiones. La prensa tendrá lo que quiere y nosotros lo que queremos.

-¿Puedo recordarte, Alister, que estamos hablando de una persona de carne y hueso?- dijo Henry medio enfadado medio cansado.- Una adolescente.

-¿Ese es el problema?- preguntó Alister levantando las cejas.- De momento lo único que sabemos es…eso. Que es una adolescente americana. Un comienzo poco prometedor. Aunque… ¿Qué piensas tu, Henry¿Contratiempo o ventaja?

Henry meditó unos segundos, intentando escoger bien las palabras.

-Bueno…-empezó titubeando.- Tan solo hemos estado juntos unos instantes…pero la impresión que tengo de ella es que es muy madura para su edad…

Pasamos a ver a una Elizabeth completamente desmadrada dando saltos en su cama.

- Buenos modales.

Elizabeth recién salida de la ducha, con camisa, culote y calcetines. Percy intenta darle su desayuno, del que Elizabeth coge una magdalena y se va tan ancha dando vueltas y saltos por toda la casa.

-Voz suave…

Elizabeth vestida con camiseta y pantalones de pijama y con un walk-man en una mano, bailando e intentando cantar la canción correctamente, aunque no deja de gritar, en vez de cantar.

-Eso es lo que creo.- concluyó Henry muy convencido.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a aprovecharlo.- dijo Alister con una sonrisa.

……………………………………………………

-Vamos Sirius, entra.- dijo James dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Venga, que no pasa nada, ya veras como llama o envía alguna carta.

-¿Y si no lo hace?- preguntó Sirius con la frente fruncida.

-Lo hará.- contestó James convencido.- Sabe que si no lo hace Lily pondrá todo el Ministerio en su búsqueda.- paró un momento al ver entrar por la puerta a la pelirroja en compañía de una exuberante morena.- Hablando de la reina de Roma.

-Y parece que va muy bien acompañada.- dijo Sirius con una seductora sonrisa al ver a la morena.

-Te recuerdo que estas enamorado.

-Prongs.- murmuro lentamente Sirius con los ojos cerrados.- No-es-toy-e-na-mo-ra-do.

-Eso lo dices porque no te has dado cuenta aún.-dijo simplemente, quitándole importancia con la mano. De repente puso su mejor sonrisa y se encaminó hacía las dos chicas, aunque ignoro deliberadamente a la chica morena y cogió a su pelirroja y le dio un morreo de película. La chica, al contrario de apartarle, le cogió de la nuca profundizando el beso.

-Parece que nos ignoran un poco.

La chica morena se giró para ver a Sirius Black con su sonrisa más seductora.

-Si. Creo que no nos prestan demasiada atención.- contestó la chica con una voz que derretiría a cualquiera.

-¿Amber, verdad?- preguntó Sirius acercándose.

-Exactamente. Ravenclaw, tu mismo año.- dijo con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Nosotros dos no…?- empezó Sirius, aunque vio que no iba muy bien.- Vamos ¿Qué nosotros nunca salimos no?- inmediatamente después de decir eso se arrepintió.- No, claro que no, me acordaría perfectamente.

- Estuvimos a punto de tener una cita, pero al final saliste con mi mejor amiga.- dijo Amber sin perder la sonrisa, pero prestando mas atención en el intercambio de saliva que se producía delante suyo.

-Vaya pues… que malas amigas que tienes.- dijo Sirius perdiendo la sonrisa.

Amber lo miró sin saber si enfadarse o reírse. Al final opto por levantar una ceja.

-No en serio.- Sirius recuperó su sonrisa al instante.- ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos quedamos, y así te pido perdón por eso de la cita y ya de paso te la doy? Ya que en Hogwarts fui tan imbécil de no hacerlo.

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que mi amiga no esta en Londres hasta dentro de una semana.- dijo la morena acercándose más a él.- y que no tengo mejores planes, creo que sí.

-¿El sábado a las seis?- preguntó Sirius acercando la cara a escasos centímetros de la boca de Amber-¿Aquí?

-A las seis y media-puntualizó la chica antes de apartarse.- Nos vemos Lily, adiós Potter.

Sirius siguió con la mirada a Amber, que hacía que más de uno se girase más de dos veces para mirarla.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que dejaros.- dijo James arreglándose el pelo, ya desordenado de por sí, pero ahora más a causa de Lily.

-¿Ya?- dijo Lily con una voz muy sensual cogiendo al chico por el cuello de la camisa.

-Mi amor, tengo que ir al Ministerio, para las clases y eso, ya me he saltado dos hoy.- murmuro dando pequeños besos a la chica.

Mientras tanto Sirius ponía caras de asco y se ponía los dedos en la boca en señal de vómito, aunque todos pasaban de él.

-Bueno…todo sea para que llegues a ser un gran auror- susurro Lily con la misma voz.- Esta tarde comprare fresas.- dijo la pelirroja como quien no quiere.

-¿Y nata? - preguntó James con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos iluminados.

-Y nata.- sentenció la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Oh Merlín, no quiero oír esto!- exclamó Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos.- Vete, ya.- dijo cogiendo a James del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

-Te quiero- dijo James moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Lily como respuesta le lanzó un beso antes de que saliera por la puerta, empujado por Sirius.

-Y tu pequeña pervertida, cuidado con lo que le haces.- dijo sirius apuntándola con un dedo.

-Oh vamos Siriusín, invítame a una cerveza.- dijo Lily despreocupadamente.

Sirius se fue a regañadientes a pedir dos cervezas, mientras Lily buscaba una mesa para sentarse.

Después de que Sirius pagara las dos cervezas a Tom, se sentó con Lily en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta.

-Y dime Siri ¿Desde cuando te gusta Elizabeth?- dijo Lily dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Sirius cerró los ojos con paciencia.

- Punto numero uno Lily: deja de ponerme motes estúpidos. Y punto numero dos: no me gusta Elizabeth.

-Sí claro, y yo solo estoy con James por que me gusta su trasero-. dijo Lily entornando los ojos.

-Vaya Lily¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy superficial? Pobre James, como se entere…

-Sirius, te gusta Elizbaeth, y solo has quedado con Amber para ver si lo que sientes por Eli es tan solo una atracción física que puede solucionarse tirándose a otro bellezón.

Sirius abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

-¿A que he acertado?-. preguntó contenta la pelirroja.

-Deja de ver esos culebrones muggles Lil's, te están afectando gravemente en el…-. pero Sirius no siguió. Se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver las dos personas que habían entrado por la puerta. Un chico de su edad con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos del mismo color y una chica muy bajita pero guapa con el pelo castaño oscuro, los dos con dos maletas en las manos.- ¿Moony¿Katie?

Los aludidos se giraron y sonrieron al ver a sus dos amigos. Se acercaron y Remus y Sirius se dieron un fuerte abrazo y chocaron las manos, y Lily se lanzó encima de Katie, dejándola casi sin aire.

-Vamos deja a la enana que la asfixias-. dijo Sirius apartando a Lily de encima de Katie.

-Veo que tu cerebro no ha aumentado mucho, no se por que no me sorprendo-. contestó Katie altivamente.

-Y por lo que veo, tu tampoco has aumentado mucho- dijo Sirius devolviéndosela. Antes de que la chica se le lanzara al cuello para estrangularle, decidió sacar la bandera blanca.-Anda ven y dame un abrazó pequeño mutante.

Muy a regañadientes Katie se acercó al moreno y le abrazó. En realidad ellos dos eran muy amigos, pero siempre se pasaban el día picándose (n.a: x als k em coneixeu rollo Guille (vagabundo…) i jo XD takieru amorette!).

-Vamos sentaros.- dijo Lily llevando dos sillas más a la mesa.

Después de que los cuatro se sentaran y Remus pidiera una cerveza y Katie un té, se pusieron ha hablar de su viaje.

-¿Y como estáis todos¿Qué tal tu con James¿Habeís pintado el piso ya? -. pregunto Katie sonriendo.- ¿Y Eli, habéis tenido noticias suyas?

-¡Eli está aquí! Ha venido a buscar a su padre y Sirius y ella se han hecho muy amiguitos…- murmuro Lily mirando al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados.- más que eso diría yo…

-Vaya-dijo Remus sonriendo a su amigo.- Como te lo montas ¿eh Padfood?

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo.- le dijo Katie a Sirius, en un tono que al moreno no le gustó mucho.- Tengo que aclararte algunos puntos.

-¿Bueno y vosotros que tal?- preguntó Sirius evadiendo el tema.

Remus y Katie se miraron y se sonrieron, luego, Katie cogió a Remus de la mano.

-Katie y yo tenemos que daros una noticia.- dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente.- Estamos saliendo.

Lily y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ya vera James, me debe diez galeones.

Todos le miraron sin entender.

-Aposte con él diez galeones a que en vuestra estancia en Grecia os liabais. Él dijo que no, que hasta Navidad no reconocerías lo que sentías, etc etc, rollos de un enamorado.- dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tú no digas tanto que también estás enamorado de cierta rubia americana.- dijo Lily con rentintín.

-Y dale, que pesaditos eh…

-Bueno que es igual, si no lo reconoces allá tú.- dijo Lily volviendo a pasar su atención a la pareja.- Chicos pues me alegro mucho por vosotros, en serio.

-Gracias Lil's.- dijo Katie sonriendo. Tenía que reconocer que les había echado en falta.

-Y bien ¿Nos vais a contar que es eso tan interesente que habéis hecho en Grecia?- preguntó Sirius dramático.- Y no me refiero a lo que habéis hecho en vuestras noches de lujuria y pasión.

Remus sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Pues nada, hemos buscado la Atlántida.- contestó Katie despreocupadamente.

Lily y Sirius se miraron temiendo por la salud mental de la chica, luego miraron a Remus, esperando que dijera:"Es broma". Aunque no parecía que lo fuera a decir en ningún momento.

-Lo digo completamente en serio.- dijo mirando a sus amigos, que no la creían.

-Katie.- dijo Sirius despacio.- la Atlántida no existe.- Katie y Remus le lanzaron una mirada fulminante.- No son más que leyendas.

-La Atlántida existe.- sentenció Katie prestando mas atención a su té que a Sirius.

-Te digo que no.- dijo Sirius contrariado.

-Y yo te digo que sí, intento de persona- contestó Katie.

Lily y Remus se miraron preocupados. Cuando esos dos empezaban así podía pasar de todo, y más si tenían algo en las manos.

Adivinando los pensamientos de Sirius, Lily cogió la cerveza del chico impidiendo que mojara a Katie con ella.

-A ver, si Katie dice que la Atlántida existe, pues la Atlántida existe.- dijo Lily intentando calmar al chico.

-¡Oh vamos¿Un continente perdido hace más de nueve mil años? Eso es imposible.- dijo Sirius un poco picado. Hizo una pausa para ver que decían sus amigos, al ver que nadie contestaba siguió- Y, aunque existiera, creo que habéis buscado por el lugar equivocado.

Remus tan solo esbozó una sonrisa pero no dijo nada y dejó que Sirius siguiera.

-He oído.- siguió desconfiado.- que Atlantis.- entorno los ojos.- esta por Brasil.

Si Sirius pensaba que con esto les haría ver que era una tontería iba muy equivocado. Katie y Remus tan solo acentuaron más su sonrisa, dejando a Lily y a Sirius un poco molestos.

-Tienes toda la razón Pad.- dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreír.- Atlantis está en Brasil.

-Entonces.- dijo Lily confundida.- No entiendo ¿Qué habéis hecho en Grecia?

-Lily, Sirius.- sonrió Katie- Que yo sepa nadie ha hablado de Atlantis.- Sirius y Lily los miraron sin entender.- Porque ni a Remus ni a mí nos interesa Atlantis. Nos interesa la entrada a Atlántida.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, dejando que Lily y Sirius asimilaran la información. Los dos se miraron confundidos.

-Y... ¿la entrada a Atlántida está en… Grecia?- dijo Lily sin terminar de entenderlo.

Remus asintió con una sonrisa que se acentuó más al ver en lo que Sirius había caído. Dejó la cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa casi derramándola.

-Entonces la Atlántida se extendería desde Grecia hasta Bra….- Katie asintió sonriendo.- sería un continente inmenso.- finalizó Sirius más para si mismo.

-Pues más o menos como Europa y Asia juntas.- dijo Katie.- contando a la ligera, claro.

-¿y por que la entrada?- dijo Lily que aún no lo veía claro- ¿Por qué no la ciudad?

Remus y Katie se miraron sin saber si responder o no.

-Por que no nos interesa Atlantis, en realidad no nos importa ni Atlántida, nosotros…buscamos algo más grande. La entrada a Atlántida es solo lo que necesitamos para encontrarlo.- concluyó Remus.

-¿Más grande aún?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos abiertos.

-Más grande y mucho más viejo.- dijo Katie dando un sorbo a su té tranquilamente.- de unos 100.000 años antes de Cristo.

Lily sin querer escupió toda la cerveza que tenía en la boca y manchó a Remus, a quien no le importo mucho, porque sin quejarse se limpió.

-¿100.000 años antes de Cristo!- casi gritó.- ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? - dijo la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba la boca.- perdona Remus.

-Tranquila no ha sido nada.

-¿Y que es eso tan…viejo? Por así decirlo.- dijo Sirius mirando a Katie.

-Lemuria.

-Vaya…Lemuria.- murmuro Lily impresionada como si entendiera lo que eso significaba.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lemuria…- susurro Sirius abriendo los ojos.- como el programa ese de los muggles.- Remus, Katie y Lily lo miraron levantando las cejas.- Si hombre, el del burrito ese tan mono, que te puedes descargar canciones y…

-Eso es el Emule imbécil, que no te enteras.- dijo Lily.- No me extraña que Eli no salga contigo…

-Oye pelirroja que si se lo pido seguro que me dice que sí- dijo Sirius indignado.

-En tus sueños Blackie…

-Lemuria.- continúo Remus alzando la voz para que le escucharan.- también es conocida como el Imperio Mu.

-Eran una raza increíblemente avanzada.- siguió Katie.

-Tanto.- dijo Remus con ojos brillantes.- Que conocían el remedio para la licantropía.

……………………………………………………

Ya lo se¿a k flipais un poco? Ya se que estoy un poco loca y que el fic ha dado un vuelco muy grande, pero a ver, os explico, el fic sigue y seguirá siendo mas romance, pero también habrá más lucha y cosas menos románticas, por así decirlo. Esto de la Atlántida y Lemuria, no os preocupéis, ya lo iréis entendiendo y es muy importante para la continuación del fic, que habrá si sois buenas personas y dejáis revis.

El capitulo cuatro…tardara…tardara bastante…pero trankilos k llegara!

Bueno y ahora como me queréis mucho y os a gustado mucho el capi me dejaís un review para animarme a que si?

BEs0ssS


End file.
